The Shinigamis Curse
by Lukey522
Summary: The Shinigami curses Minato after he survives the Reaper Death Seal, this results in Naruto being neglected, but at least he has the juubi with him, right? Naruto Neglect Fanfiction Rinne-Sharingan, Mokuton
1. It all starts

**A/N – This is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any ideas related to Naruto. I only own my computer and this sandwich.**

It was the night of the great kyuubi no kitsune attack, except instead of kyuubi, there was also the eight other bijuu. Most ninja of chunin ranking or higher were fighting the great, evil beasts. You could hear screams and roars. Most genin and civilians were all hiding in the Hokage Mountain.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, was not fighting the bijuu. Why, you may ask. He still heard screaming, but not from his ninjas. It all came from his wife Kushina Uzumaki who was in labor with triplets. First out was a boy with a little blond tuft of hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Minato's first thought was _'Let's name him Naruto'_ ; He of course waited to voice his thoughts until after his wife was out of labor. The second child was a girl with a red tuft of hair with a little blond streak in it, and beautiful crystal violet eyes. The third child was another girl with solid red hair and again, crystal violet eyes.

After the triplets were born, Kushina was panting and said, "Minato, what should we name them?". Minato then said, "The boy should be named Naruto, and the first girl should be name Naomi. I think you should name the third one." "Like you to name one of your children after a ramen topping. I think we should name her Natsumi." After she said that there was a sudden roar and an explosion. "Minato I think you should go save Konoha." Minato grabbed his three children and in a yellow flash, completely disappeared.

Minato thought he would split the 45 tails of chakra between the girls, and then seal the nine bijuu souls into Naruto. Minato unsealed three pedestals and placed each of his children on one of them. He began doing the handseals for the _**Reaper Death Seal.**_ As he finished the handseals, there was a bright flash, and then a feeling of dread. Minato looked up and saw the Shinigami, or the god of death staring right back at him. **"Since you have summoned me mortal, it is my duty to do one thing for you, and then take your life. What do you want?"** Minato then asked the Shinigami "I need you to seal the 45 tails of chakra from the nine bijuu equally into my two daughters, and then put all nine souls into my son. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow but nonetheless began to seal the raging bijuu. After he had sealed the souls, he began to seal the chakra into the girls. The Shinigami then said, **"It is now time for me to take your soul, do you have any last requests?"** Minato looked at his children and realized he didn't want to die anytime soon, he had just become a father for Kami sake. "No, I do not want to die!" He said defiantly. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow and said **"Fine, but there is still a terrible price to pay for summoning me"** The Shinigami said this, and then disappeared, leaving a very confused and dazed Minato.

- _The Next Day_

Minato had his children with him on top of the Hokage Mountain, and was announcing the defeat of the bijuu. "I, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, have defeated all nine bijuu and sealed the chakra into my daughters, and I have sealed the souls into my son Naruto.

There were loud cheers for the daughter, but hushed whispering about Naruto being all nine bijuu reborn. Minato didn't notice the whispering because of how tired he was from the sealing of the bijuu.

- _Time Skip: 6 Years_

There were screams. These screams were coming from a little boy. If we look closer, we see the boy is little Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage, getting beat up by random villagers. Now why are the villagers beating up Naruto? Hero of the bijuu attack? They are beating him because they see him as all nine weakened bijuu. Little do they know that the second the souls were sealed, they merged to form the juubi, or ten-tails. Minutes after the sealing all the chakra was gained back, unknown to Minato of course, and then about an hour after the sealing, the juubi woke up from its long slumber.

Back to Naruto. The villagers were beating Naruto near the brink of death. ANBU were supposed to be protecting him, but some ANBU thought he was the demons in disguise too, which is stupid considering that they are seasoned shinobi, and should know the difference between the kunai, and the scroll it is sealed in. The villagers were not trying to kill Naruto however, just trying to torture him. That is why they only brought him to the _brink_ of death. After about an hour of beating, Naruto just fell unconscious.

He woke up in a sewer. He automatically assumed that the villagers threw him into a sewer, but then he noticed he was fully healed. Then he noticed pipes along the wall, one with blue water, and one with silver water. He was a smart child, but he had absolutely no idea where he was or what the pipes were holding. He began to follow the silver pipes, because they a prettier color. (Don't judge, he's only six)

He eventually arrived at a cage. He heard sobbing and **"I'm so sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry!"** He immediately ran into the cage, looking for the source of the crying. He eventually found a beautiful woman with wolf-like ears, and ten fluffy wolf tails behind her. She was sitting on the ground crying. Naruto ran up to her, hugged her and said, "Don't cry. Don't cry" She jumped, looked at him, and then started crying even harder. He then tried to comfort her "Miss, why are you crying, you haven't done anything to me." **"But *sob* it's my fault that *sob* you get beaten every *sob* night!"** she cried. "No you haven't, it's those stupid villagers fault that I am beat every night." He comforted her. **"But… but…. but….. I am the ten tails."** "The ten tails? I thought there were only nine bijuu, and they are all dead because tou-san killed them." **"Actually, it is impossible to kill a bijuu. He just sealed them away. But since he sealed them all together, the nine bijuu merged to form me the juubi, and since He took the other bijuus chakra, mine had to reform, but it was pure because it was not split. Because of the seal, you are slowly gaining all of my chakra, which is more potent than all the other 45 tails your sisters have, combined. After you have all my chakra, the seal will either make me fade away, or you can release me."** Naruto took all this in, and then began to apologize to the juubi, "I'm sorry Juubi-san. I didn't know you were sealed inside of me. I thought my tou-san killed all the bijuu and took their chakra."

The juubi just sadly hugged him. **"You shouldn't be apologizing Naruto, I sho-"** she began, but Naruto cut her off saying, "But it's not your fault you were sealed inside of me. You shouldn't be sorry because all the bijuu appeared and had to be sealed." She began to cry again, and then said **"You're right, but I'm still sorry for causing you the pain of being beaten every night. I have seen through your eyes, and I know what pain you have to go through."** with that said she hugged him, and then told him **"If you rip off a little tiny piece of the seal, then we will be able to talk to each other through a mental link."** Naruto ran back through the cage and found the seal. Once he was in front of it, he grabbed a little corner piece, and ripped it clean off. He then began to wake up.

- _Next Day: Hospital_

Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling. He immediately recognized it as the hospital, but he had no wounds, or evidence of the past night. A doctor came in and saw him, then yelled "THE DEMON IS IN THE HOSPTIAL AND HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY WOUNDS ON HIM" he literally picked Naruto up and kicked him out the front door.

Naruto then began to walk to the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate. When he got home, he noticed his parents training in the private training ground with his sisters. His parents didn't even notice that he was gone all night. He just ignored everyone and walked straight to his room. He hadn't heard from the juubi again, so he just assumed it was a dream. **"Except it wasn't"** This startled him, and he screamed a little bit, but no one noticed. **"I've noticed that no one trains you, but you have extreme potential. I have decided that I will train you with my knowledge of the world."** Naruto then ' _she is too nice to be a mean bijuu'_ she of course heard this, but didn't mention anything, she just blushed.

- _Time Skip: 7_ _th_ _Birthday_

Naruto was sleeping in because it was his and his sister's birthday. He hoped his parents would notice him this year, because they had begun to ignore him more and more.

His mom knocked on his door and yelled, "Get up Naruto, it's your sisters birthday" Naruto woke up, but he was heartbroken that his mom forgot him. He didn't get up, but then just began crying. He eventually stopped crying and got out of bed. He got dressed and ready for (his and) his sisters birthday party. His sisters were very bratty and mean to Naruto, all the time. They made fun of him for not getting the attention they got from their parents. They did pranks and broke things, but blamed it on him. But the worst thing of all was when his parents didn't believe him when he said "I didn't do it" and ignored him completely.

He walked downstairs and began to make himself breakfast, because his mother (again) forgot to make a plate for him. He had on his formal clothing for the party in two hours. It was an all day party so he got to get ignored by extra people all day. Fun, right?

- _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

At the party, Naruto thought he might be able to make some friends. Of course this was ruined when his sisters said, "If you want to be friends with us, you can't be friends with our loser brother Naruto" after they said this, Naruto began to cry and ran to his room. Nobody would ever be friends with him, because his sisters were really popular, and everyone wanted to be their friend.

Towards the middle of the party, Minato said "Its present time everyone!" and then he put a present in front of each of his daughters. By this time, Naruto was back downstairs, but only because of the slight sliver of hope that there might be at least one present for him.

His sisters began tearing open the paper, and they each got some basic ninja training tools. They were excited because they wanted to become ninja, and all they had been trained in was using the bijuu chakra. Naruto could use his bijuu chakra perfectly, but that was only because it was technically partly his now. He had trained for a year, with a bijuu, learning how to use demon chakra.

After his sisters, had opened all the gifts, Jiraiya the toad sag, came up to the girls and said "Minato, I want my present to be the toad contract!" Minato then said "Of course Jiraiya that would be awesome" while the girls were squealing with happiness. Naruto was, again, devastated. He yelled his concern "Why can't I sign the toad contract?" Minato then said "Because you haven't even unlocked your chakra, and it's not your birthday." Naruto then began to cry, "But I have unlocked my chakra, and it IS my birthday." After he said this, he ran away from the house. He just kept running and running, until he reached a forest. Unknown to him this was training ground 44, or The Forest of Death. Naruto ran in and sat behind a tree. He was crying his eyes out, but then he opened his eyes, and they were red with three concentric circles. On each circle was three tomoe, resulting in nine tomoe per eye and eighteen tomoe total.~

 **A/N If you haven't figured it out already, the Shinigami made everyone neglect Naruto.**


	2. The Academy Part 1

**A/N – I can't believe this story already has 349 views. I mean, it's my first story! I am so very excited about what you guys will think of the next arc (Academy Arc)**

 **Disclaimer – Still don't own Naruto,** _ **still own this Sandwich :D**_

 _Day After 7_ _th_ _Birthday_

"Natsumi, Naomi, it's time for the Academy!" Minato yelled out to his daughters *cough* favorite children *cough*. Natsumi and Naomi got up groggily and went to 'freshen' up. They brushed their teeth and took turns showering, and then got dressed (they share a room, if you hadn't figured that out by now).

Naruto, however, was already wide awake; in fact, he was already at the Academy. He was there before even the staff. It was Naruto's first day at the Ninja Academy and he was too upset last night to sleep, so instead of going home and being with family, like a normal kid (not that anyone noticed), he broke into the Academy at 3:00 AM, and has been sitting in his classroom since.

Iruka Umino arrived at his class at 7:00 sharp, so he could open the Academy. After he opened the doors, he then walked down the halls to his classroom. When he got to his classroom, he walked in and found Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, better known as the demon child. Iruka had never thought of Naruto as the 'Demon Child', but that was because he was a well-educated shinobi, that's why he was an academy teacher. But still, he was wondering "How did you get into my class Naruto?" Iruka voiced his thoughts.

Naruto's head snapped in Iruka's direction "I broke in" he stated nonchalantly. Iruka just gaped at him. The Academy was well known for holding the forbidden scroll, therefore having the best defense in the village, second only to the Hokage mansion.

Naruto then ignored Iruka until class started, but in the meantime, he wondered why his eyes had hurt the night before. He began to subconsciously channel chakra to his eyes since he was thinking about them, but since his eyes were closed, nobody noticed. Naruto though, noticed that his eyes were stinging again, so he got up to go to the bathroom.

When he arrived in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and gasped. He had unlocked a doujutsu. He didn't recognize it from any of his father's books, so it must be new. _'I wonder what it does'_ he thought. _**"That my little Naruto, is called the rinne-sharingan."**_ _"Wait, Sharingan? Isn't that the legendary Uchiha doujutsu"_ _ **"Smart little Naruto. But this is the RINNE-sharingan. It is a combination of the doujutsu Rinnegan and the Sharingan"**_ _"Rinnegan? What's that?"_ _ **The Rinnegan is the legendary doujutsu of the Sage of Six Paths. I'll explain it later, but right now you have to get to class."**_ _"Ok, thank you miss juubi"_ _ **"Call me Hikari"**_

 _Time Skip: Lunchtime_

At lunch Naruto sat all alone because he had no friends. His sisters really were jerks. At least he had Hikari to talk to, except Hikari was asleep the majority of the time. I guess a seal siphoning off your energy 24/7 is kind of draining.

Iruka walked up to Naruto "How did you get into the school so early?" "I already told you, I broke in" he explained. "Bur how?" Iruka elaborated. "A ninja never reveals their technique to someone else unless they are teaching that person. I believe you are the teacher and I am the student." Naruto over explained.

Iruka sweatdropped at his answer then gave up and walked away. After lunch Iruka asked "Has everyone here unlocked their chakra? If not that is fine because it is only the first day. Raise your hand if you have unlocked it already." All of the clan heirs and non-civilians raised their hands. Iruka then said "Okay, those of you who haven't unlocked your chakra, follow me. Those of you who have, Mizuki will give the next instruction.

"Alright kids, we are going to be testing for affinities using… (cue drumline) CHAKRA PAPER!" Mizuki announced. Mizuki then wrote on the board:

*Fire: The paper will ignite and turn to ash

*Wind: The paper will split into 2 or more pieces

*Lightning: The paper will wrinkle

*Earth: The paper will turn to dirt and crumble away

*Water: The paper will become wet/damp

"Alright now form a line to test your chakra" Mizuki yelled to the class. Hinata was in line first. Hinata is the Hyuuga clan heiress. Next was Suki, she was the Uchiha clan heiress. After her was Kiba, he was the Inuzuka clan heir. Then Ino, the Yamanaka heiress. After her was Shino, the Aburame clan heir. After him was Chouji, the Akimichi heir. After Chouji was Shikamaru the Nara heir. Next was Natsumi and Naomi, who were the Namikaze and Uzumaki heiresses respectively (even though it should be Naruto). And last but not least, was Sakura Haruno, who wasn't even a clan heir, just an overachieving civilian.

Hinata's paper turned literally into water, meaning she had a high water affinity. Sukis paper was mostly crumpled but slight burned around the edges, meaning she had a high lightning affinity, and a low fire affinity. Kiba's paper turned into a small pile of dirt, meaning he had an affinity to earth. Ino's paper turned partly into dust, but the rest was wet, meaning she had an affinity for both earth and water. Shino's paper was half burned, but the other half was now dirt, meaning he had an affinity for earth and fire. Chouji's paper was the exact same as Shino's. Shikamaru's paper was also the same, but in the split second he touched it, if you listened closely, you would hear a very faint 'troublesome'. When Natsumi got up to the desk, everyone else was silent. Her paper cut into three pieces, then one turned to water. This showed her high affinity to water and her extremely high affinity to wind. When Naomi got up there, she had the same reaction. Her paper again, split into three pieces, but two of them turned to water, showing her high affinity for wind, but even higher affinity to water. When Naruto got up, the class got loud again, and no one was paying attention. Not even Mizuki cared what elemental affinity 'The Demon' had.

Naruto picked up the paper and channeled some chakra into it. The paper split into 6 pieces. One piece crumpled up and would be able to balance on the tip of a pin. Another piece turned into dust so fine, that you could barely feel it. Another piece just continued cutting and shredding itself until it was just a couple of atoms. Another piece turned completely into crystal clear water that not even Hinata's matched. Another piece burned like the Amaterasu, it would burn for 7 days afterwards. The last piece turned into a fine dust, but then got soaked. This showed Naruto's insane affinities towards lightning, earth, wind, water, fire, and a wood release kekkei genkai that was only known to be in the first hokage.

Of course these insane affinities were because of his rinne-sharingan, but he didn't know that yet. He was awestruck that he had affinities for all the elements, and the legendary Mokuton (wood release), but nobody else noticed, nor did they care because it was the loser brother of the Princesses of Konoha.

Mizuki then made another announcement "Ok gather into groups depending on your affinity. Water and Wind on the right. Earth and Fire in the middle. Lightning in the back, and if you had more than one come to me. Everybody separated into their groups Suki, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Natsumi, Naomi, and finally Naruto came to Mizuki. Mizuki counted them off and then said "Ok everyone, we will be going on a field trip next week, here are your permission slips" he handed everyone but Naruto a permission slip. "Where is my permission slip?" Naruto asked quietly. "Demons don't get to go on field trips." Mizuki sneered.

 _Time Skip: That Night_

"Where is Naruto" Minato asked his daughters. "I don't know where he is. After class he ran away from the school crying." Naomi said calmly. Minato was worried Kushina would kill him when she realized he lost Naruto. For some odd reason Kushina still liked Naruto even though he was not the child of prophecy.

 _Flashback_

 _When the triplets were about 2, Jiraiya came to Minato's office one day. Minato was battling with the bane of all kages_ _ **PAPERWORK**_ _. Minato then felt a presence coming from his window. "Hello Jiraiya-sensei." He said calmly. "Ah... I guess I can't sneak up on you anymore, eh Mr. Hokage" Jiraiya said calmly. Jiraiya then turned serious, "The toads reverse summoned me to Mt. Myoboku to tell me of a prophecy. The prophecy goes 'A child born between two great shinobi, bearing the eyes of the gods, holding the most powerful known being, will either save the world, or destroy it' and I think it could be Naomi or Natsumi, because what beings are more powerful than the bijuu?" "Good point Jiraiya, we will have to train them extra hard so that they save the world if it ever comes to danger." Minato agreed._

 _Flashback End_

Minato had ignored Naruto almost entirely since that day. He had never told Kushina about the prophecy, but was instead designing a loyalty seal so she would ignore him too. In fact, Minato had just finished the seal, and was going to put it on her tonight.

Minato was interrupted from his thoughts when the front door opened and none other than Kushina walked in. Minato walked up to her and said "Welcome home Kushina." he then hugged her, discreetly putting the loyalty seal on the back of her neck. "How was your day?" Kushina was in a daze while the seal was taking effect. Only Minato seemed to notice, but he knew it was a part of the seal activating.

Minato felt a little bit guilty for taking advantage of his wife, but he knew it was a small price to pay if he was helping to save the world.

After a couple minutes Kushina seemingly went back to normal, but she was still under the influence of the loyalty seal

Naruto was frustrated that his parents wouldn't train him. He asked for a long time before he eventually gave up.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was asking his parents for training, but to no avail, they never trained him. He decided that he had to learn something to impress them so that they would train him. He broke into the compound jutsu library, and found the 'Rasengan'. He of course had no idea that it was his father's prized technique, and that nobody else on earth knew it. He worked hard to learn the Rasengan. Eventually he could actually do it. Imagine that, a 5 year old using an A-Rank technique._

 _He went into the living room one day after he mastered it. "Father! Father! You have to see this!" Minato walked in grumbling about how Naruto was interrupting important training. Naruto then put his hand in front of him and said "Rasengan" and a swirling blue sphere appeared on his hand. His father gasped and then grew angry, "YOU STOLE MY TECHNIQUE! HOW COULD YOU LEARN IT BEFORE YOUR SISTERS YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I FEED YOU AND PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, AND THEN YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND STEAL FROM ME?!" This of course scared the crap out of poor Naruto. "GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! AND STAY THERE FOR THE NEXT YEAR!"_

 _Flashback End_

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

 **A/N – I am not sure if that was too long of a wait, because I'm not sure how long it is supposed to take to write these chapters. A beta-reader would be nice, but I'm not entirely sure how that works. Maybe PM me to help with that. Once again, please review! Thank you and ill see you next time!**


	3. The Academy Part 2

**A/N – Welcome back friends (and readers) to the Shinigami's Curse. I just wanted to know what you thought of the idea. I know it's not very original, but I plan to continue this story for a while. At least 15 chapters. They will probably get longer the more I write. Still wondering about a beta-reader.**

 **Disclaimer – Sadly I still don't own that anime with the overpowered blond kid who always wears orange (Naruto), but I guess I have this moldy sandwich to comfort me.**

As Naruto remembered what he doing, he walked into his room. He began to meditate to see if he could easily access chakra. Not unlocking, just accessing. Accessing one's chakra involved extreme focus and chakra control. Fortunately Naruto had both. As he began to focus his mind, he could feel his chakra leaving him. If someone were to look at Naruto at that very second, they would see him covered in what looks like silver. Solid translucent silver. If they however, touched him, their hand would immediately start burning. If they kept their hand on him, after about half an hour, the hand would literally burn off the body.

Naruto had extremely poisonous chakra because he was absorbing the bijuu chakra. Therefore, he had the most potent chakra in the universe. He also had enough chakra to outlast all the gods put together. There was a reason the juubi was split into nine different entities.

The juubi rarely ever actually talked to Naruto, but that wasn't because she was mean. It was quite the opposite actually. The juubi was going to die. She was going to die because of the seal. The seal was siphoning off her chakra, slowly, but surely. Hikari honestly did not want Naruto to become too attached to her, but only because she was going to die. If he was attached to her, and then she dies, where does that leave Naruto? Sad and broken. Naruto always thought that Hikari was just asleep. He didn't know that she was slowly dying. The really sad thing about this is the fact that they cannot do anything about it. The seal was designed by the Death God, or Shinigami, so they couldn't break it, no matter how hard they tried.

 _Back at the Academy: Day of the Genin Exams_

"Naruto wake up!" Iruka yelled to the blond boy. Naruto grumbled while the rest of the class laughed or yelled "DOBE". It made Naruto sad that such low scum was calling HIM a dobe. At least they were scum to him, but only because they followed his sisters, who were some of the worst people in his life.

Naruto had been planning his escape from Konoha since his final rejection from his parents. He was going to become a Genin, then break some minds and become a missing nin. Naruto grumbled again, and said, or rather yelled, "Pass the tests out already!".

Iruka grumbled something about, "dobe students, ready to fail." But Naruto was ready for the test. Naruto was more ready than ever. Iruka began passing out the written exams. Naruto was planning on barely passing. He wanted to get the lowest grade to be on his sisters team, but only so he could see the look on their face when he ran away.

 _After Written Exam_

Naruto began waiting for the Taijutsu exams. Naruto wasn't really paying attention to the matches, although he perked up when he heard Iruka yell at him to get in to the ring with Mizuki. Naruto knew the rules. 1) Last at least 3 minutes in the ring with Mizuki. 2) No ninjutsu of any kind. Naruto honestly did not care. He just planned on taking a beating from Mizuki for the next 3 minutes. Mizuki of course, did not go at Genin level speed or power, like he was supposed to. He went as fast as he could, which meant he was attacking like a Chunin would attack an enemy ninja. Naruto didn't even notice. Everyone else was impressed that Mizuki could move that fast. They were more impressed that Naruto didn't even lose his balance, or flinch. Some of the girls, even his sisters, began to think about what Naruto looked like without a shirt on. Almost all of the girls, except for the Sasuke fangirls, fell over with nosebleeds. Naruto was actually half asleep, even though he was taking an insane beating that would've put Sasuke into a coma.

After about 10 minutes of this beating Iruka stepped in and said, "Naruto, fight back!" After he said this, Naruto poked Mizuki in the shoulder. No one saw it, but Mizuki was hit so hard that he was sent flying into a tree. Everyone gaped as they saw his finger, which was just pointing at where he hit Mizuki. Iruka then awkwardly said "N-N-Naruto, how?" "A ninja never reveals his secrets." Naruto replied lazily.

 _Onto the Ninjutsu Exam_

"Alright, next up is Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka yelled out as Sasuke got up and did the Academy three. "Now, Sasuke, would you like to do any extra credit techniques?" Iruka asked. Sasuke then grunted "hn" at him and started doing handsigns. After a little while he yelled out **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** and breathed out a huge fireball. Iruka was impressed. "Sasuke, you get maximum extra credit points! Good job!" Iruka then glanced back at the list and groaned inwardly. "Next u is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruto got up, did a crappy clone that couldn't stand, did a decent replacement, and henge, and then did his extra credit so he could pass. Iruka thought he would start doing a bunch of handsigns, but instead, Naruto just put his arm out and concentrated. In his palm, you could see a small swirling ball, but it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Eventually he yelled **Rasengan** and just held it for a little while everyone gaped at the A-rank Jutsu.

Iruka passed Naruto, if only barely. Naruto only passed because of his Taijutsu show, and the extra credit technique he did. Iruka gave the list of people who passed to Minato, who began organizing them into teams.

(Minato organized the teams just like they were in the anime, except on Team 7 we have Naruto and his sisters with Kushina as their sensei. Sasuke and Sakura are with Sai on team 16 with Kakashi as their sensei.)

"Alright everyone, I will be announcing the teams now!" at this everyone quieted down and looked towards Iruka. Naruto didn't pay attention until he heard his own name. "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze under sensei Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto groaned inside, as he would be stuck with Kushina until he became a missing nin.

After Iruka announced all the teams he said, "Your sensei's should be here in about an hour." And with that he left.

 _One Hour Later_

The Majority of the senseis had already picked up their teams. The only teams left were Team 7 and 16. Natsumi and Naomi were not obsessed with Sasuke, but he was obsessed with them. Sasuke was flirting with them, hoping that they would help him rebuild his awesome clan. They, of course, refused him because they were talking to their brother, asking him to teach them his secrets. Naruto just sat there ignoring them, that is until Naomi hit him on the head. Naruto just grunted and looked at them saying "What the hell do you want?" He asked rudely. Naomi gasped at this blatant rude behavior, and slapped him across the face. Before this could escalate, Kushina walked into the room, "Team 7 come with me."

Team 7 followed Kushina out to the roof, where she said, "Alright, I want you guys to introduce yourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes and dream, etc. etc." Naomi went first, "My name is Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like training, ramen, and cute guys. I dislike perverts and rapists. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and looking at cute guys, (little did anyone know that she was secretly thinking about Naruto). My dream is to become Hokage!" Next was Natsumi , "My name is Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, I have the same likes, dislikes, and hobbies as Naomi (she was also secretly thinking about Naruto), my dream, is to become the second strongest Kunoichi in the village!"

Naruto was inwardly thinking, _do I have to do this, I mean, I am leaving anyways._ But then he remembered that he was doing it to leave as many people hurt as possible. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like some things, I dislike some things. My dream is none of your concern…" he said mysteriously. Natsumi and Naomi thought Naruto was mysterious and cool then, but Kushina sweatdropped and thought, _all he told us was his name_. Kushina then said "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for your actual Genin test." Naruto immediately jumped off the side of the building. Kushina ran to the side, thinking he would get hurt, but when she got to the side at her kage speed, she saw he was gone, and was very, very confused. She stayed to explain to her daughters what the test was.

 _Next Day: Training Ground 7_

Naruto was literally sleeping at the training ground waiting for his team. Eventually his sisters got there and looked at him perversely. But before they could do anything to him, Kushina got there and woke him up. "Wake up Naruto; it's time for the test." Naruto grumbled and got up. He was grumpy and struggling to withhold his chakra. Minato was also there to watch the test, and maybe even help if it was needed. Kushina then held out two bells and said "Your job is to get these bells from me, whoever gets the bells becomes a genin, and whoever doesn't fails the test and has to go back to the Academy." Naomi and Natsumi were confused, but Naruto just didn't care. "You have until noon, now GO" Kushina yelled. Naomi and Natsumi immediately jumped away, but Naruto just sat there. _Well he was the dead last_ , Kushina thought as she began to taunt him. Little did she know that Naruto was actually unleashing his tailed beast chakra. After about ten minutes of taunting and no reaction, Minato walked up to check and see if his son was okay.

About 5 feet away from Naruto, Minato collapsed, and said "Kushina, this killing intent is huge". Kushina then stuck her hand in range of the killing intent, and she felt the extreme pressure. _What the hell is he doing?_ She thought panicking. Eventually, the pressure went down so that they could withstand it.

They slowly got up and went over to Naruto. As soon as they were within reach of him, he lashed out and grabbed the bells from her belt. She was so surprised that he moved so fast, that she actually fell on top of him. She immediately got off of him blushing. She was blushing because she felt his chest and all his compact muscles. After he had the bells, he finally opened his eyes to reveal his rinne-sharingan. Minato and Kushina gasped at the doujutsu used by the mother of chakra. Naruto threw the bells in the forest where an 'EEP' could be heard before the girls walked out of the forest with the bells.

Naruto then got up and started channeling his chakra into his hands. His hands turned that solid silver color, and he then started doing chakra sped handsigns. His parents gasped at the insane speed that not even they could track. He then yelled out **Wood Release: Almighty Prison** and a wooden cage began to surround his sisters. He then began attacking his parents, but as he lost his focus more and more, his tailed chakra began coming more and more out. So far he was only at three tails, but considering it was ten-tailed chakra, it could beat three nine-tailed beasts. Because of the violent chakra and his parents, defending themselves, his clothing began to rip. It ripped until he was only wearing his shorts. Shortly after he unlocked the fourth tail, he attacked Minato so violently that it ripped off his arm. Minato screamed in pain and watched as his arm flew onto the ground. After that extreme attack Naruto released his sisters, and bit the three female's necks. He channeled enough chakra into their necks to leave a mate mark, which destroyed Kushina's loyalty seal, and did not affect the girls, because they already secretly loved Naruto more than a sibling should. Naruto then unlocked all ten-tails and ran away outside of the village. Minato flared all of his chakra, alerting every ANBU and ninja within a 1000-mile radius, that a Kage needed help. Thankfully Tsunade Senju was nearby and walked into the training grounds to find Minato, and his arm, separated. She immediately began emergency medical operations to reattach his arm. Kushina was unconscious from the mate mark and losing her loyalty seal.

 _In the Forest_

Naruto just kept running and running. When he was about 10 miles from Konoha, he felt a chakra flare, and then transformed into his full beast form. Hikari had already died, but since she didn't want to be attached to Naruto, she rarely talked to him, and he was only sad from losing an acquaintance. It was a sad story of how she died very shortly after reforming, had no friends or any life outside of fighting the Sage of Six Paths and talking to Naruto.

Naruto was crying. He was crying because he had no friends. He was crying because no one liked him. He was crying because he had nowhere to really go. Instead of stopping to form a plan, he just kept running until he used up a full tail of chakra. This took about a day, but he went a week's distance for most kages, which is impressive, regardless of whom you are.

Naruto stopped after using up a full tail of chakra. He went back to his human form, which he was more comfortable in. He sat by a tree, re-suppressed his chakra, and just sat there and cried. He cried for two days straight.

A woman named Samui was a Jonin of Kumogakure, or the village hidden in the clouds. Samui was walking along the path to Kumo, and when she was really close, she heard sobbing. She followed the sound, and came across a boy who had blonde hair and tan skin. He was only wearing shorts and had an 8-pack of abs. He looked to be about 12 or 13 years old.

She walked up to the boy and said, "What is wrong, little boy" He looked at her startled and saw her Kumo headband. He calmed and thought, _well maybe I could join their village_. He had heard good things about how Kumo treated jinchuriki and other ridiculed beasts before all the bijuu escaped and attacked Konoha.

He was still sobbing when he said "I have no friends" and the woman looked at him and her heart broke into pieces when she heard his overly sad tone and posture. The really sad thing was that Naruto wasn't lying. He had never once had anyone precious to him, or any friends.

"My name is Samui, what is yours?" She asked while she rubbed his back reassuringly. "My name is Naruto" he said while still sobbing. "What is your last name, we have to find your parents?" as she said this, his face darkened, and she knew she had hit a nerve. "I hope that bastard and his family are all dead" he said venomously. Samui flinched at this and decided not to ask again.

"Ok Naruto, I guess I am taking you back to Kumo with me. You can ride piggyback on me if you want." She said, trying to cheer him up. He hopped onto her back and she began to walk back to Kumo to tell the Raikage about Naruto.

 **~To be Continued**

 **A/N – I think that was the fastest I have ever written anything. I hope it was good. Still looking for a beta-reader, and please Review! I would like at least 5 more reviews before the next chapter!**


End file.
